


You Have No Power Over Me

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, Sex Positions, Spreader Bars, Submission, amazon position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS: Hiya! Could I ask for Sarah riding a tied up Jareth? Even though he's inside her he feels totally controlled...?</p><p>ANONYMOUS: Sarah fucking Jareth in amazon position? Please.</p><p>Here you go, anons! Two birds, one fic~ (the prompts blended so seamlessly as I was writing. Forgive me!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have No Power Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for the atrocious wait. Writer's block kicked my curvaceous ass, but I'm back baby!!! XDDD

Sarah smirked, lowering herself over Jareth. His wrists were bound together and above his head, tied to the headboard. The Goblin King looked at her, lip between his teeth.

"I love to see you this way." She whispered, running her gloved hands over his lithe body. Jareth arched to her touch, his expression pleading. "So helpless..." Sarah chuckled, tickling his ribs. Jareth whined, trying to twist away. She watched his excited member throb. "All tied up... I could just walk away right now, you understand?"

Jareth let out a choking noise, his eyes wide with worry. Sarah laughed.

"I won't, however." The Goblin King relaxed. "If you're _good._ " Jareth stared up at her through his eyelashes before breaking eye contact shyly. Sarah's hand then grabbed his cock, stroking slowly. "You can be good, can't you?"

Jareth's hips scooted toward her touch, and he moaned despite himself. "Yes..." Sarah's hand left him then, ripping a whine from the Goblin King.

"Yes, **what?** " Her voice was stern.

"Yes, my Queen..." His voice was quietly submissive. The perfect tone, Sarah thought.

"That's better." Sarah's hand went back to work, rewarding him with firmer strokes. Jareth sucked in a breath, trying hard to hold back any noise - once he started, it was foolish to think he could stop. "Does that feel nice?" Sarah teased, knowing full well that she was testing his resolve with every word.

"Yes-" Jareth felt Sarah's hand slow, and quickly added, "m-my Queen..." He let out a ragged breath as she sped up.

"I think it's time that you let your Queen have some pleasure in return." Sarah's hand left him completely. The Goblin King stifled any sound of complaint - that never ended well. If we was good, and compliant, then he would eventually get his reward.

She stood then on her knees before lifting her faerietale dress, shuffling forward just some inches. She dropped the dress, her wet slit completely hidden, but stroking itself along Jareth's cock all the same. The Goblin King whimpered, his arms straining against their bonds.

"So very big and hard for your Queen..." Sarah cooed, running a finger over Jareth's chin. She tilted his face up, locking eyes with him. "Such good behaviour will be rewarded. In time." She lowered herself then, one hand disappearing under the skirt of her dress to grab his weeping cock, aligning it. Jareth let out a deep sigh when he felt Sarah's heat envelope him. Slowly she sank down until she was flush against him. "Your Queen is pleased..." Sarah murmured, both of her hands sliding up Jareth's willowy frame to grasp him by the waist.

She rolled her hips, lifting just a few inches away before slamming back down. Her tempo was merciless, and Jareth could feel himself coming undone as each second ticked by. Sarah bounced up and down, ignoring the sweat as it rolled down her forehead. Jareth watched her in silent fascination, his breath coming out in high pitched sighs.

He cried out when Sarah came to an abrupt stop. She smirked down at him, and Jareth could see the wheels in her head turning.

"Your Queen requires more submission from her pet..." Sarah lifted herself off Jareth, smirking at his protesting whines. She then grabbed both of his legs, rearranging the Goblin King so that he was spread wide. His cock gave another feeble twitch. Sarah's hands found the backs of his knees, and she pulled his legs up high and wide before setting him with a look. "Hold them up." Jareth did as he was told, whimpering as Sarah left the bed to grab a spreader bar. She took her sweet time, delighting in the little noises of anticipation the fae was making.

When Sarah returned, she wasted no time in attaching the bar to his ankles, adjusting it so that they were pushed wide apart. Grabbing the bar, Sarah forced them high earning a loud whine from Jareth.

"Now now." She warned. "You were being so very good. I'm not going to have to make you hold this in place with your teeth, am I..?" Sarah's tone was cold and authoritative, and Jareth shivered.

"N-No, my Queen... I'll behave." He looked away bashfully. Sarah gripped his chin, making him face her before pressing a forceful kiss to his lips.

"Yes. You will."

Sarah pushed the bar up and towards Jareth, folding him nearly in half. She then commanded him to hold himself in that position, and when he did, mounted him again. Sarah watched the fae beneath her as he fought to hold his legs up. Surely they were feeling heavier and heavier as time dragged on. She could see his thighs starting to shake, and a moan slipped past her lips.

"So obedient..." She whimpered, her hips speeding up as she felt herself edging closer. Sarah grabbed his thighs, pushing them higher, giving herself an anchor. "So well behaved..." She bit her lip, her movements becoming much more insistent and rushed. Jareth was moaning loudly now, his own pleasure not far off.

Sarah fucked him harder and harder until she felt something unwind from inside. She cried out, both of her hands finding the spreader bar, and pushing against it so that she was lying flush against Jareth. The Goblin King hissed at the strain on his muscles, but did nothing to dissuade her.

As her climax ebbed away into soft little throbs of pleasure, Sarah unclipped the bar, throwing it off the side of bed before embracing the fae. Jareth's tired legs flopped down and then wrapped around her. His neglected cock twitched, and Jareth found himself grinding against Sarah, uncaring to whatever punishment he'd receive.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr askbox is closed temporarily to prompts! It'll be open once I've finished the ones I still have lying around. Don't want to get bogged down (lol bog...) and have too many to juggle!


End file.
